In the manufacture of a semiconductor device, a processing target object may be etched by performing a process of cooling the processing target objet and a process of heating the processing target object alternately to form a fine pattern on the processing target object. In general, the cooling of the processing target object and the heating of the processing target object may be performed individually by using separate apparatuses. In this case of using the separate apparatuses for the cooling and the heating of the processing target object, the processing target object frequently needs to be transferred between the apparatus for heating the processing target object and the apparatus for cooling the processing target object. Resultantly, a processing throughput of the processing target object is reduced.
To suppress the reduction of the throughput, a device for performing the cooling and the heating of the processing target object in a single apparatus is being developed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The device described in Patent Document 1 is equipped with a cooling plate, a heater plate and a moving pin. A flow path is formed within the cooling plate, and a temperature of the cooling plate is maintained at a low temperature by supplying a coolant into the flow path. The heater plate is provided with a thin film heater, and the processing target object is placed on a top surface of the heater plate. Further, a leading end of the moving pin is connected to the heater plate and is configured to move the heater plate in an up-and-down direction.
In this device, when heating the processing target object, the heater plate is moved upwards along with the moving pin to be spaced apart from the cooling plate. Then, by heating the heater plate with the thin film heater, the processing target object is heated. On the other hand, when cooling the processing target object, the heater plate is moved downwards along with the moving pin to be brought into contact with a top surface of the cooling plate. Accordingly, heat of the heater plate is absorbed by the cooling plate, so that the processing target object on the heater plate is cooled.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3,595,150